If Dante and Vergil were just human
by smic
Summary: Well, what if Dante and Vergil were just humans? With no super powers, no weapons... Just two ordinary teenagers, doing ordinary teenagers' stuff... Well, as ordinary as those two can be, anyway :p
1. Dante's waking up

**If Dante and Vergil were just human**

-a normal day for the twins-

**Chapter 1: Dante's waking up**

A ray of light started its trip: traveled thousand of miles of pure air, passed the window and the cream-colored blinds only to lay down on a closed eyelid. The light-blue eye opened slowly… blue as the sky that the ray had traveled… Once it got to its destination, the ray faded, making the eye shine brightly…

The boy put his palm to his eye, rubbing it, then turned his back to the window, going back to sleep.

The door suddenly opened and someone came into the room, walking towards the bed. This person's steps were determined and kept going closer. Then they stopped 2 inches away from the bed and the person standing pulled the sheets off the sleeping boy.

"Verge, what the fuck?"

"Mary came to see you."

"What time is it?"

"12:30."

"Too early for me…"

"You stood up late… again, didn't you?"

"Hee hee!" the boy playfully shoot out his tongue.

"Don't tell me, playing games?" said the standing boy, looking at the play station console thrown on the floor next to some empty cd cases.

" 'World of Warcraft' " said the boy that was still on the bed, but now fully awake. "It's really great, you should try it too. You get to fight all kind of demons."

"No, thank you, I prefer the real world where there is no such thing as demons."

"Suit yourself."

"Now get up, don't let your girlfriend wait."

"Oh, Mary, I totally forgot about her. Well, you'll have to entertain her while I take a shower."

The boy raised from the bed, yawned long, then started stretching his arms in the air, expanding his bare chest. He was wearing just a pair of red shorts.

"You won't have a problem with that, right bro?"

His brother send him a sharp glance, but it didn't manage to scare the boy who seemed used to this kind of look coming from his brother. Then he turned his back to his not-so-frightened brother, making his way to the door.

"Oh, and Verge…"

"What?" said his brother without turning his face to the voice.

"Could you fix me some breakfast? I'm starving."

"I'm not your maid, Dante. And stop calling me 'Verge', my name is 'Vergil'."

"But mom told you to take good care of me while she and dad are away visiting our aunt Trish."

Vergil turned his face to his brother.

"You're not a kid anymore, you could fix your own meals."

"Fine, I'll just order some pizza… again… But mom won't be so pleased when she hears it."

"Not my problem" said Vergil. "And hurry up with that shower". Then he left the room, slamming the door.

"Gee, someone woke up to the wrong side of the bed" Dante said in a low voice.


	2. brunch

**If Dante and Vergil were just human**

-a normal day for the twins-

**Chapter 2: brunch**

**[in the kitchen**

"So, is he up yet?"

"Yes, just taking a shower." Vergil sat at the kitchen table, grabbing the newspaper and starting to read it.

Mary sat down on a chair next to him, looking very interested at him.

"What'cha reading?"

"The external news section" said Vergil without taking his eyes off the article.

"Cool. Is there a bike section in there as well?"

Vergil rose his eyes from the newspaper, looking quite curious at Mary.

"If I get good marks, my parents promised me they would buy me a motorcycle" said the girl.

"Great" answered Vergil, put the paper down and rose to his feet. "I'm making some tea. Want some?"

"I'll never say no to tea, I'm British, remember?"

While Vergil was making the tea, Mary checked him out, from head to toes. His pretty long hair was perfectly arranged in a spiky hair style. He was wearing a black sleeveless vest, quite tight on his body, making obvious his well trained muscles. His tight black jeans were perfectly fitting his body.

"He's hot" must have thought Mary, because she was constantly biting her lower lip as she was looking at him.

"Sugar?" asked Vergil.

"Yes…" answered Mary, still into a deep trance.

"Two tea spoons?" went on Vergil, as he was mixing into the cup.

"Oh, yes" Mary snapped back to reality.

Vergil turned and faced her, having one cup in each of his hands. He offered one to the girl:

"Be careful, that's hot."

"Oh, I will" enigmatically answered Mary as she softly touched Vergil's fingers while taking the cup out of his hand. They both started to sip the flavored drink.

Suddenly, Dante appeared in the doorway.

"Morning, babe!"

"Morning, sleepy head!" said Mary as she put her cup down on the table. "You won't even give me a kiss?"

"I'm so hungry, I'm afraid I might chew those pretty lips of yours."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? I'll fix you up a sandwich, okay?"

"Thanks, baby" said Dante. Then he gave a smug look to his brother. He sat on a chair, feet propped on the table.

"Dante! Sit properly, would you?"

"Gee, Verge, you're worse than our mother. Alright, anything to please my big brother" said Dante adding a touch of irony to his words.

Mary was cutting some bread for the sandwich and she couldn't help herself but smile when she heard Dante say 'big brother'.

"Good. And you could put a shirt on, too." Dante was only wearing a pair of camouflage trousers and some black socks.

"What's the use? I'd just spill ketch-up all over it. You did put ketch-up on that sandwich, right baby?"

"Yes, I'm making it just the way you like it" answered Mary while pouring a lot of ketch-up on the pieces of meat that made up the sandwich.

"You might have a point there" said Vergil; his eyes looking frightfully glassy. "You always eat worse than a pig."

"Hey, don't insult my boyfriend" said Mary as she put in front of Dante the plate on which the sandwich was lying. "Here you go, baby."

"Thanks, you're the best!" smiled Dante then grabbed the sandwich with both his hands and ravenously taking a huge bite of it.

Mary smiled at him, then she sat on the sink's border, swinging her legs in the air. Vergil was looking at her in irritation. She pulled a package of cigarettes and a lighter out of her jeans breeches. Seeing that, Vergil's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He dashed at her:

"You can't smoke in here!"

"Why not? Your parents are away, aren't they?"

"Well, I'm still here. And I do mind."

"Come on, Verge, cut her some slang. Let the lady smoke if she wants to."

Vergil's irritation grew stronger. His eyes were sending out blue arrows. Mary made the gesture of offering him a cigarette, smiling distrustfully at Vergil. But he turned his back on her and left the room without saying a single word. Mary watched him leaving, biting her lower lip.

"What's with him?" she asked when he finally got out of her sight.

"Who knows? Who cares?" answered Dante, mouthful.

Mary jumped off the sink's border and slowly walked straight to the table where the two cups of tea were still standing. She was starring at the cup from which Vergil was drinking a few moments ago. She slowly lifted it up, then raised it to her lips.

"Isn't that Vergil's cup?" said Dante before she could touch the edge of the cup with her lips.

"Oh, is it?"

"Yeap."

"I must have confused them" smiled Mary, then put the cup down and lifted the other one.

"Yeah, must have" said Dante while rising up and putting the empty plate in the sink. As he did that, a lot of crumbs fell on the floor.

"Do you have a broom?" Mary asked.

"Ha?"

"For the crumbs" pointed out Mary.

"Oh, just leave'em, Vergil will get them."

"No, I…"

"Come here, baby" interrupted Dante. He put his arms around her, squeezing her tight. Then he lowered his head and pressed his lips on hers. Mary closed her eyes.


	3. taste the blood

**If Dante and Vergil were just human**

-a normal day for the twins-

**Chapter 3 – taste the blood**

**[in Vergil's room**

Vergil went back to his room, slam shut the door, then he remained standing in the middle of the room, breathing hard. He was really angry. He took one deep breathe, then turned calm, his face showing no emotion.

He went back to the kitchen, but found no one in there. His eyes stopped on the crumbs that were on the floor. On the sight, Vergil lost his temper and punched the table, making one of the tea cups fall and break on the floor. There were pieces of glass and liquid all over the place. Vergil clenched his teeth, then started to pick up the glasses. He cut himself in one of the pieces, but he didn't seem to mind. He kept collecting the glass pieces as red drops were falling into the small steaming puddle.


	4. a walk in the park

**If Dante and Vergil were just human**

-a normal day for the twins-

**Chapter 4 – a walk in the park**

**[in the park**

Dante and Mary were walking down the alley that leaded to the park. Dante had his left arm around Mary's shoulders, as a protective gesture.

"It's a wonderful day, don't you think, Dante?"

"Sure, it's wonderful 'cause I'm with you, baby!"

Mary blushed. "Oh, cut it out, I was being serious."

"So was I."

The two stopped, then Dante put both his arms on Mary's shoulders and looked straight to her eyes:

"I really like your eye."

Mary smiled: "Which one of them?"

"Both of them, actually."

Mary's eyes had different colors, one was blue, the other one was brown.

"Well, I like your eyes too. There is something about them today, I'm not quite sure what it is, but they just seem to be shining today."

"That's 'cause I'm with you, baby, told you…"

So he leaned down, she reached on the tip of her toes, lips parted, taking his face into her palms. Their lips were getting closer… and closer… and…

"Yoo hoo! Hahahahahaha…"

An hysterical laugh interrupted them and made them part. That laughter belonged to a clown, a hideous creature with an excessive white-powdered face that made his teeth look awfully yellow. His chin was looking threateningly pointed and his nose was extremely big and had a huge piercing. The clown kept laughing, stretching every syllable in the most annoying way possible.

"What's so fucking funny, you… jester?" asked Dante.

"Easy, lover boy. I was just trying to get your attention."

"Mission accomplished, not beat it!"

"Don't wanna hear me out? You have nothing to lose. Besides, I have wonderful things to tell you. But if you don't wanna hear it, I'll just leave, and then you'll never know…"

Dante clenched his fists and was about to dash at the clown, but Mary stopped him.

"Get to the point."

"Thank you, my dear. You're lucky to be here today, today's the great opening of the Temen-Ni-Gru tower.

"The Temen-Ni-Gru tower?"

"Yes, it's the most scary place on earth. More scary than a spanking from daddy. Spanking on the butt! Hahahahaha…"

The clown burst into laughter again.

"Thanks, but no thanks" said Dante. "We'll be goin' now. Come on, Mary."

He took her by her hand.

"No, wait, just in case you change your minds…"

The clown pulled out from his pocket a few colored papers, advertisements for the tower and tried to give them to the two. Dante hit his hands.

"Keep your rubbish papers to yourself, we've said we're not interested!"

Dante walked away frowning, dragging Mary.

"Fair enough… devil boy! Hahahaha…" the clown started to hysterically laugh again.

"Insane buffoon!" Dante grit his teeth without turning around or stopping.

"Come on, Dante, he was only trying to do his job."

"Which he did quite nicely, if his job was to drive me crazy."

The two of them kept walking; with every step, Dante's irritation went off.

"Look", Mary pointed out, "there's a marionette stand over there. Let's check it out!"

"Marionettes? I'm not quite a fan, baby. But how about I buy you a cotton-candy?"

Mary tried not to let her disappointment show.

"Cotton-candy? All right."

As they were going to the sweets stand, Dante saw some swings.

"Cool!" Dante cried out dragging Mary.

"What is it, Dante, you're breaking my arm…"

"Oh, you'll see" said Dante and started to run. "Look!" He was visibly excited.

"But, Dante, these are for kids…" but he couldn't hear her, he was already sliding down a chute:

"You-hu!"

Mary sighed, then she sat on a bench, watching him. Dante made straight to the swings.

"Dante, you'll break it" worried Mary. But, again, Dante couldn't hear her. He got on a swing, started swinging… "Yu-hu-hu-hu!"

Mary smiled softly.

Then: bang! The swing broke, and Dante took a painful fall to the ground.

"Oops" angelically smiled Dante. Mary raised from the bench and went next to him.

"Jesus, Dante, you're such a kid sometimes."

"I am, am I not?" said he as he shoot out his tongue.

"Yeah, like all the time" said Mary and offered him her hand to lift him up. She hardly managed to pull him.

"Yeah, but you love me for this, don't you?"

Mary didn't answer.

"Or would you prefer me to be more serious, like that insipid brother of mine?"

Mary changed the subject: "So, are you alright?"

"Spank you on the butt. Hahahahaha…" a voice from far away could be heard.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." said Dante.

The two started walking without talking, looking or touching each other. After a while:

"So say something, Mary, would you?"

"I'm just tired…"

"Then, we'll just sit on a bench."

"No, what I meant was…" but she didn't get the chance to finish her idea, because Dante pulled her on a bench.

"So…" said Dante as he was taking her hands into his, making eyes at her.

"Oh, Dante…" Mary sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, look…"

A dog was getting closer and was smelling Dante's feet. The two of them were looking at it in curiosity. The dog lifted its back paw up and started to piss on Dante's trousers.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" said Dante as he quickly rose to his feet. "Damn dog!" Dante tried to kick the dog, but it started to bark at him. "Look, Mary, a talking mutt. You know, in a dog show, you'd definitely take first place!"

"Dante, you're talking to a dog" said Mary obviously bored.

"Who's dog is it, anyway? Who would own such a beast? Just look at it!"

The dog really looked savage. It was a Doberman. It's fangs were looking very threatening as the dog was constantly growling. It had a huge collar, with sharp spikes.

Heavy steps got closer. Two huge silhouettes stopped in front of Dante and Mary.

"I am Agni."

"And I am Rudra."

"And this is our dog, Cerberus" said the two. "Got a problem with it, kid?"

"No, no problem", Dante swallowed with difficulty, as he was obviously intimidated. "I was just saying my girlfriend here what a lovely dog you have." Mary sighed.

Dante tried to pet the dog, but it jumped to bite his fingers. Dante pulled away his hand.

"We were leaving, anyway. I need to change" said Dante pointing out to his wet boots. "I have dog piss all over me."

Dante and Mary took off as Cerberus kept barking.

"Geez, what a day!" Dante wanted to put his hand on Mary's waist.

"I'm sorry, Dante, but I'd like to keep the distance. You stink!"

"Gee, thanks. Suit yourself.

They headed straight to the park's exit, again without talking, looking or touching each other.


	5. getting the party started

**If Dante and Vergil were just human**

-a normal day for the twins-

**Chapter 5 – getting the party started**

**[in Vergil's room**

Vergil was standing with his hands back, looking absent-minded at the window. He was wearing light-green gloves. Although his look wasn't giving away any emotions, one could guess he was kind of sad.

Suddenly, Vergil heard some loud voices coming from downstairs: a high girly scream and a low 'you-hu!'. Vergil recognized Dante and Mary's voices.

"Now what?" Vergil couldn't help himself but ask out loudly.

**[at the house entrance**

Dante took Mary at his back, making her scream:

"Dante, don't drop me!"

"You-hu-hu-hu! Just trust me, baby!"

Then he took her in the kitchen, putting her on the table.

"Stay here while I go change, ok?"

"Oh, look" pointed Mary to the clean floor, where the crumbs used to be.

"Told you Vergil will clean it."

"Well, hurry up!"

"I'll be right back, I promise" said Dante and kissed Mary on the forehead. The girl started swinging her legs in the air.

When Dante was about to get out of the kitchen, he hit Vergil. Dante stopped.

"Dante, what's that smell? Vergil asked.

"Don't ask" said Dante and left the room. Vergil looked at him in disgust. Then he saw Mary.

"Your boyfriend stinks."

"Tell me something I don't know" Mary said in a serious voice. Then, playfully, she touched the table with her palm. "Come sit next to me!"

Meeting Vergil's frowning look, she jumped off the table. "Or I'll just stand next to you." She smiles. "What's with the gloves?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Alright, I was just trying to make a nice conversation, you don't have to snap at me all the time, you know?"

"I know."

Vergil turned his back on her and started to look at the window. Mary looked at him, biting her lower lip.

Then Dante came back: "Gee, you people sure know how to party!" He opened the fridge, pulled two beers, made the gesture of closing the fridge, then he changed his mind and pulled out a third bottle of beer.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" asked Vergil.

"Relax bro, have a beer!" Dante offered him a beer bottle. Vergil frowned at it.

"I don't drink alcohol."

"Of course not, what was I thinking? How could my perfect brother drink beer? Or smoke? Or allow others to have some fun? You're perfect alright… perfectly boring, if you ask me."

"I wasn't asking you anything."

"But I'm afraid I'm gonna ask you to leave if you don't wanna join in!"

Vergil threw himself at his brother. Mary came in between them: "Hey, you guys, no need to fight over this!" Then she looked how his muscles were inflated by the straining. Vergil caught her glaze and furiously left the room.

"Phew, I thought he was gonna call the cops on me or something".

"Was he always like this?" asked Mary in a soft voice, still looking at the door.

"Like this… how?" asked Dante as he opened a bottle of beer and drank half of it.

"Oh, just forget it."

Dante sat on the floor. "This beer is almost as sweet as you are" he said. Mary smiled.

"Well, aren't you gonna drink your beer? I already have to finish up Vergil's, but I guess I wouldn't mind getting yours as well."

"No need to do that" said Mary while grabbing a bottle from the table and opened it. Then she took a few gulps.

Dante slapped his knees: "Come here, baby!"

Mary sat, putting one arm around Dante's neck, the other one holding her beer. While Dante was taking a gulp after an other, Mary started talking: "I mean… I know you two have different personalities and all, but you're twins, you're supposed to back each other up, not constantly be at your throats. And I think he's trying to subdue you as a way to make himself forget that he's alone, or I don't know…"

"Aha…" Dante said absently, while drinking the last drop of beer from the bottle. Then he gently pushed Mary aside. "Sorry, baby" he said while getting up. Then he put the bottle on the table, grabbed the third one that was still standing there, opened it and started to drink with great satisfaction.

"Dante, you haven't listen to a single word I've said" shouted Mary and started to drink some more out of her beer bottle.

A beer drop drained on Dante's lips down his bare chest. Mary got up and licked it. Dante put his bottle on the table: "Oh, I need something stronger. Come!" He pulled Mary by her hand to his room.

**[in Dante's room**

Dante let go Mary's whist when they got to his room. The girl remained standing in the doorway, with the bottle of beer still in her hand and looking how Dante was throwing away all the stuff that was on the bookstand.

"Now, where did I put it?"

"Put what, Dante, what'cha looking for?" Mary asked and went next to him, seating herself on the bed.

"Oh, there it is!" Dante cried out, opening a little box and drawing what resembled a cigarette.

"If you wanted a cigarette so badly, why didn't you ask me?"

"Oh, but this isn't a cigarette, it's the best grass in town, baby!"

"Oh, you mean a joint?"

"What else? Now give me your lighter."

Mary pulled her lighter and handed it to Dante. He took it, then threw himself on the bed, cross-legged. He lighted the joint and drew in its smoke: "Yeah, good shit, told you so" then passed it to Mary.

"Oh, I don't think I should…"

"What, now you're gonna get at Vergil's no fun zone? Come on, back me up!"

Mary took the joint out of his hand and had a smoke.

"So, how is it?" Dante asked her.

"It's… different than a normal cigarette."

Dante laughed while having an other smoke. "I don't waste time with the light version. I go straight to the point, baby you know that?"

"Yeah, I know…"

"Come here…"

Mary got closer to Dante. He delicately grabbed her chin, lifting it to his mouth. Mary parted her lips while Dante bent his head, then brought his lips next to hers. Mary moved her head back.

"Oh, you feel like playing."

Mary giggled.

"I like it" said Dante as he got on his all fours, like a wild animal, forcing Mary to fell on her back. He started kissing her neck, rising slowly to her jaw, then to her lips… Mary had closed her eyes and parted her lips, wetting them with her tongue every now and then. Her hands were wandering up and down on Dante's back.

When his lips finally got close to hers and she could feel his warm breathe, Mary opened her eyes. The two of them looked at each other for a while, breathing hard. His lower lip started caressing her wet lips, then the tip of his tongue sketched their outline.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Vergil's voice roared from the doorway.

Dante coughed, then got to a vertical position. Mary did the same.

"Well, you know brother… or obviously, you don't" said Dante rolling his eyes, "when a boy and a girl like each other…"

"No, stupid, I was talking about that!" Vergil pointed out to the joint fallen on the floor, still lighted. "Are you trying to burn the whole house down?"

"Oh, Verge, I know I'm hot, but to burn the whole house down…"

Vergil picked up the joint. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Jackpot!" said Dante.

"Excuse me?"

"Just some pot I got from Jack. Got it? Pot… Jack… JackPOT!" Dante winked.

Vergil, not very impressed by the play on words, dropped the joint back on the floor and put it out with his foot.

"And next time close the damn door!"

"Oh, I will!" yelled Dante and slam shut the door after Vergil got out.

Mary looked upset.

"Oh, don't worry, baby, I got more!" Dante winked, making her smile.

4


	6. seeking for love

**If Dante and Vergil were just human**

-a normal day for the twins-

**Chapter 6 – seeking for love**

**[at the house entrance**

Vergil ran down the stairs, grabbed his gray anorak then left the house, slam shutting the door.

He wandered down the streets, hands in his pockets, looking absent-mindedly somewhere on the horizon and breathing greedily the evening's fresh air.

Suddenly, he noticed that one of his shoe strings was untied. So he stopped and bent down. While he was tying it back again, he heard some strange noises coming from a by-street. As he was looking curios to the sound's direction, a bat flew above his head, making him shudder.

"My, what do we have here…" a soft feminine voice could be heard in the dark. The mysterious silhouette walked straight to Vergil, showing itself. It was a beautiful red-haired woman. In the street lamp's green light, her skin looked kind of green itself and very cold, unlike her extremely warm glance. Her eyes also looked green, but one couldn't tell if it was again because of the greenish light.

"Who are you?" asked Vergil with astonishment in his voice.

"I am your wildest desire" the woman smiled in the most instigating way possible, "but you can call me Nevan."

Nevan got very close to Vergil, her long fingers with pointed nails were now wandering on his face. "Don't worry, I won't bite you. Or, who knows?" Nevan smiled, showing her sharp teeth. She then gave a pressed kiss to Vergil's neck. The boy tried to push her away.

"What's the matter? Is it that you don't find me attractive?" asked Nevan pouting her lips. She then blew him a kiss. "I know you do, how could you not?"

Vergil wanted to say something, but he seemed to be unable to find his words.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Nevan asked further on. "Go home, I'll fallow."

**[in Vergil's room**

"My, you're sweet" Nevan heaved a sigh as she unzipped Vergil's anorak and caressed his chest with her fingers. Her voice had a strange modulation, making it almost hypnotic. Then, with a single push, she threw Vergil on the bed. "Is this your first time?" Vergil didn't answer.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you so nicely, you'll never want me to leave. I'll even cut you a deal, 'cause you're so sweet…" Nevan whispered into Vergil's ear. He shook his head.

"I didn't realize you were a hooker."

Nevan put her forefinger on his lips. "Shh! Don't speak! Come on, sugar…"

Vergil got off the bed and opened the door's room, without looking at her.

"I'd like you to leave now."

The woman slowly got off the bed, and got near Vergil, lifting up his chin. "Too bad, you're a handsome devil. When you get the money, you know where to find me."

Vergil kept looking at the floor while Nevan kissed his cheek.

Vergil remained with his hand on the door handle for a while. Then he rose his sight from the floor and saw his reflection in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. He saw his cheeks and lips were looking really red, partly because there were lipstick marks on them.

2


	7. Dante may cry

**If Dante and Vergil were just human**

-a normal day for the twins-

**Chapter 7 – Dante may cry**

**[in Dante's room**

"Dante…" Mary tried to wake him up. She kissed his flap, then started jogging him with boredom in her voice: "Oh, come on, Dante, get up!"

"Let me sleep, Verge, what do you want?" Dante grumbled in deep sleep.

Mary got up and left the room. She went to the kitchen and had a smoke. Then she went straight to the bathroom and saw that the light was on.

"Dante?" Mary asked in a soft voice, then she entered the bathroom without knocking first. She saw Vergil there, with his hands propped on the wash-hand basin, checking himself out into the mirror.

"Oh, I thought you were…"

"Dante. Well, I am not, so you can leave now" Vergil snubbed at her.

"Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Mary looked at the lipstick marks that were still on Vergil's lips and cheek. She damped one of her fingers and passed it on his cheek, making the marks disappear. Then, she licked her lips and got them next to his.

"What are you doing?" Vergil brutally pushed her off.

"Oh, I was just trying to help you…"

"I don't need your help, now leave me!"

"Vergil…" Mary said in a soft voice, "I really like you, you know?"

"You only like me because I look just like Dante."

"No, actually, I only like Dante 'cause he looks just like you." Vergil's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Don't give me that look, don't you know that drunk people only say the truth?" said Mary and with every word, she made a step forward to Vergil, forcing him to take a step behind him, in order to keep the distance. But he finally reached the back wall. Mary propped up one of her arms on the wall, near Vergil's ear, then she reached on the tip of her toes and kissed him, her tongue rushing against his closed lips. Vergil pushed her off. "You stink."

"I'm sorry, am I such a bad kisser?"

"You literary stink of alcohol and cigarettes. You're drunk, you've said it yourself."

"Vergil, do you want me or not?"

"Mary… I can't do this, I'm not even drunk."

"Oh, but if you get drunk, I'm afraid you won't be able to do it at all" said Mary, then she pulled him close and kissed him on the lips.

**[in Vergil's room**

Vergil and Mary were kissing in the doorway.

"Come!" said the girl and lay down on the bed. The boy sat on the bed's edge. "Come here, now!" She pulled him closer. He lost his balance and fell on top of her.

"Mary, I…"

"It's okay" she smiled at him. Then, with just one twist, she got on top of him. Her legs were embracing Vergil's left leg while her hands were playing with his hair, making a mess out of his spiky hairstyle. "Oh, I've always wanted to do that."

"Why?"

Mary didn't answer. She just kissed him, then gently lifted up Vergil's vest. As a reflex, he raised his hands and his vest ended up thrown on the bed. Next, Mary untied and unbuttoned her shirt, showing her white bra, then threw her white shirt on top of Vergil's black vest. He was looking fascinated at her breasts getting inflated every time she breathed.

"If you want to, you can touch, you know?" said Mary as she leaned over him even more. Her C cups were pressing against his bare chest, her hard nipples tickling his skin.

Suddenly, Dante's head appeared in the doorway. But the two teenagers on the bed didn't seem to notice him.

"What the fuck…" Dante barely exclaimed, staring his eyes out.

Vergil was letting his head back and closed his eyes as Mary was leisurely kissing his neck…

Dante burst into laugh, making his presence sensed.

"Not like that, you fucking idiots!"

The two stopped, looking petrified how Dante seemed to be having a fit of laughter. Eventually, Mary grabbed her shirt and ran out of the room. Dante was now sitting on the floor, but was still laughing hard.

Vergil remained still on the bed, looking straight to the wall in front of him.

As Dante kept laughing, his left eye seemed to be sparkling and a shiny tear shed to the boy's cheek, falling to his chin and fading away… It's journey had reached a close.

_**-THE END-**_

2


End file.
